wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonkin
A strange chapter shrouded is disturbing rumors and deeds the Dragonkin were created during the 21st 'Cursed' Founding from the ancient and venerable Salamanders. Whilst they would ordinarily be investigated and sanctioned by imperial authorities the Dragonkin appear to have powerful allies in the Holy Inquisition, most notably the Ordo Malleus. Though they appear to have avoided the uncontrollable mental and physical abnormalities of many of their brethren in the 21st Founding the chapter appears to have an almost palpable aura of death and ending about them. Chapter History Chapter Homeworld Chapter Recruitment Notable Campaigns * Chapter Organisation : Chapter Command Order of Battle Headquarters *'Doom-Driven': While normally the chapter is controlled by a ruling council of librarians and chaplains on occasion a warrior will rise to the head of Dragonkin command. Called the Doom-Driven these Astartes are propelled towards the destruction of the daemonic, often being drawn from marines who have an all-consuming grudge against specific daemons (in the case of the current Doom-Driven; Fafnir his nemesis is Skarbrand) To test their purity these chapter master hopefuls are required to drink a small vial of daemonblood and, when the horrifying mutagen wracks the Dragonkin's body with mutations the potential Doom-Driven must bring the changes under control using only his iron will. Companies Specialist Ranks * '----' Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Born from the gene-seed of the Salamanders the Dragonkin are (genetically speaking) a rather pleasant surprise when compared to others of the 21st Founding such as the Blood Gorgons, Black Dragons etc. Other than the mutations that the Salamanders themselves suffer the Dragonkin are apparently relatively unchanged, save perhaps the slight increase in size. While not necessarily a mutation in the gene-seed each member of the chapter appears to have an almost palpable aura of doom surrounding them, as though each astartes is destined to bare a grim fate. Primarch's Curse: (The Voice takes Hold) Thanks to the dark and dangerous nature of the Dragonkin's work the astartes of that chapter are characterized by their quiet natures, speaking only when necessary for their voices are their greatest weapon. Such travels into the malefic are treacherous however and a brother can find his words are not always his own. Stage 1 - Half-Glimpsed: The more a battle-brother sees and learns of the cults and daemons they must face the more he comes to believe that safety is an illusion as nightmares lurk just outside of his full view, half-glimpsed beasts cackle and cavort in the corners of his eyes as the Dragonkin struggles to resist unleashing the strength of his voice against creatures that he knows don't exist but can't deny. Stage 2 - Banish the Creatures: The hidden creatures known only to the battle-brother have gathered in even greater numbers, he wonders how his fellows cannot see them. Whenever conversing with others the Dragonkin will occasionally slip in a word of the Death-Tongue causing a small phantasmal disturbance here and there. The more he does this the easier he find it is to use the intoxicating power of the Death-Tongue. Stage 3 - Stolen Voice: The Dragonkin has delved too deeply and too greedily into the depths of the Death-Tongues power, the beings lurking in the corner of their eyes have been banished but a far darker fate has taken them; with their mind so fundamentally unprepared for the words they used the Death-Tongue has taken control of the brother's voice, from his mouth spills an endless stream of the dark tongues, words he didn't even know existed pours forth as the world around him becomes like a vicious poltergeist's playground, each word sends objects flying, floors rumbling, lights become dim then blinding. It is up to the brother to regain control of his will, else the chaplains will be forced to put him down. Chapter Beliefs Deathwatch Service While the Deathwatch do not deal with the chapter's daemonic foes the Dragonkin often go above and beyond when it comes to taking the black, many savants believe that this is due to potential interest in other race's anti-daemon capabilities. Given the number of marines sent to the Deathwatch many have joked that the Dragonkinin fact have eleven companies: ten to fill the usual roles and one for the Deathwatch. Notable Chapter Space Marines *'Lord Fafnir' - Current Chapter Master (referred to internally by the chapter as Doom-Driven) large even for an Astartes, this grim warrior is a terrifying sight when ready for war. Like all of the Dragonkin Fafnir is taciturn, speaking only when he believes necessary, his voice like a rolling boom of thunder. Like all Doom-Driven marines he has a deep and intense enmity with a particular daemon, in this the mad exile Skarbrand, the two share a deep rivalry and have tirelessly strove to see the other dead. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge The Dragonkin's chapter badge is a black stylized dragon, its wings spread as it roars fire. Chapter Fleet * Chapter Relics *''Blade of Separation'' - One of the inherited weapons of each Doom-Driven (chapter master) of the Dragonkin the forging of the Blade of Separation is a truly grim tale. Crafted from the bones of pariahs, sheathed in adamantium and engraved with the words 'Govey Unslaad Sunvaar' when swung this dark weapon temporarily severs the victim's connection to the warp, this can lead to fatal consequences for daemons separated from their very life energy and forced to experience mortality. *''Nemesis Tome'' - Each page of this great book of eldritch lore is inscribed with the names and deeds of every battle-brother and the daemon that they see as a personal foe and the words able to help in their quest to permanently obliterate their warp-based foes. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies * Ordo Malleus * Exorcists Feel free to add your own Enemies * Skarbrand * Fateweaver * Ordo Hereticus Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By Your Chapter Feel free to add your own About Your Chapter Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding